Sister Unexpected
by breakerbre
Summary: Nathan,Haley,Jamie,Lydia, and Lucas all had no idea that Dan and Deb had a daughter but put her up for adoption until she showed up at Nathan's house. Nathan and Lucas were pissed off even more at Dan that he made Deb give up there little sister.
1. Unplanned visitor

Summary: Nathan, Haley James, Jamie, and Lydia Scott. Nathan finds out he has a 15 year old little sister. On top of that Nathan's little sister Sophie Scott is pregnant. Jamie 7years old and Lydia 2years old.

Haley was always awake by 6:30 to make sure Jamie got off to school okay and to get Lydia to daycare. Nathan was always awake to take Lydia and Jamie to school and daycare.

Haley are the kids ready to go or no cause I'm ready when they honey yesterday was the last day of school its summer. Jamie just wants to go to the river court if you wanna take him baby. Jamie walked up behind Haley mom can't I go alone I'm almost 8 please. Go ask your dad honey and if he says yes then you can go.

Dad can I go to the river court by myself? Jamie the only way you can go if you have your cell phone on you at all times. Okay dad thanks I'll be home for dinner love you. Love you too son. Bye mama. Bye baby.

( An hour after Jamie left there was a knock at the door Haley answered the door.)

Hi what can I help you with young lady said Haley. Well I'm here looking for a Nathan Scott does he live here? Yes he does hold on a minute honey. Okay thank you. Nathan honey someones at the door for you? Okay Hales I'll be right down.

( When Nathan came down the stairs I knew he was my brother.)

Hey what can I help you with young lady? Hi my name is Sophie I'm looking for my brother? Well I'm Nathan Scott and I don't have a little sister I only have an older brother. Well I was put up for adoption the day I was born and on my birth certificate it says Dan Scott and Dev Scott? Wait your my little sister how old are you? Well I just turned 15 and I can't stand group homes anymore. Well come on in Sophie. Hales I need you to come in here please.

(Haley walks into the living room with 2 year old Lydia in her arms.)

Whats going on Nathan why do you need me in here? Well Haley it turns out Sophie here is mine and Lucas' little sister. What when did this happen because for as long as we've been together I don't remember you having one. Well it turns out my mom and Dan gave her up for adoption. Oh wow they are so mean not wanting to keep there own daughter. Yeah I know it's like what Luke went through all over again. Yes it is but Luke had his mom Sophie didn't even have that. Yeah I know Hales so what do we do? I say we let her move in here Nate. Well that's fine with me.

( Jamie walks in the door to see his parents talking to Sophie.)

Hey mom, dad whats going on and who's this? Jamie this is your Aunt Sophie she's 15 your grandma and grandpa on my side didn't want her. So were going to seek custody of her. Oh okay well I'm going to go to my room and play video baby I'll call you down when dinners done okay? Okay mama. If you don't mind me asking when did you guys have Jamie? Well to be exact it was on our graduation day in high school. Oh okay was it hard raising him and going to school? Not really we were here to support each other. Oh wow I can't believe my big brother is better then our dad.

Sophie have you gone to see your other big brother Lucas? No because I was told he moved to L.A.? No they moved back about a year ago. Oh well no I haven't gone to see him yet why? Well because he didn't have Dan in his life at all kinda like you. Ah I get it you want me to met him and see how closely matched our stories are. No thats not it Soph it's just you guys are more a like. I get it you just want me to know who my brothers are right? Yes that's exactly what I want sis.

(3 months has gone by since Sophie has moved in with Nathan and Haley. She is also starting school at Tree Hill High today)

Sophie come on you can't be late for your first day of school. Nate do I have to start school today I really don't want to. Soph come on Luke is already outside waiting for you. Okay I'm coming give me a minute. Alright I'll tell Luke. James Lucas Scott get your butt down here. What mama. What is this mess on my table. Mom I haven't been down stairs today. Well then who made this mess baby? Mom I think it was Lydia she's 3 and wants to do stuff on her own now.

(Sophie was walking out of the house when Haley stopped her.)

Sophie do you know who made this mess on my table? Oh I think I saw Lydia down here when I woke up this morning why? Well someone made a mess and needs to clean it up. Oh well I have to get going Luke is waiting for me. Oh yeah have a good day a school sweetie. Thanks Hales bye Jamie. Bye Aunt Soph. Hey Luke thanks for letting me hitch a ride with you to school today. Yeah no problem were family your my little sister and I want to be the one who looks out for you even if you don't need me to. Plus you also have Nathan and Haley looking out for you no matter what happens to you okay Soph. Thanks Luke.

(Once they arrived at school Sophie went her own way and so did Lucas.)

When I was walking to my first class of the day I walked into a guy by accident. I'm sorry I was to busy looking at my classes trying to figure out where to go. Oh my names Josh maybe I can help you out. Thanks I appreciate by the way my name is Sophie but everyone calls me Soph. Well wheres your class at Soph? It's math with . Oh thats who I have let me see your classes. This is awesome Soph we have all our classes together. So what do you do after school normally? Well at my old school I was a cheerleader and I was thinking about joining the team here. Oh that's cool I play basketball so maybe we could do something sometime. Yeah that would be great thanks.

(Now that the first day of classes is done Sophie headed for the Gym for cheerleader tryouts.)

Hi my name is Sophie Scott and I'm here to tryout for cheerleading. Well lets see what you got . Okay thank you. Jump, Jump! Get it, Get it! Tree Hill Ravens Lets Win! Wow that was really good . Thanks for you all coming out and trying out for the team tomorrow there will be a roster up to see who made it now get out of here. Hey Josh wait up. Hey Soph whats up. Do you think I made the team cause I really hope I did. Why do you wanna be on the cheer team? Because it was the only thing that kept me going when I was in the group home. My parents didn't want me so I wanted something fun to do. Oh wow I'm sorry Soph I didn't know that. Thats because I normally keep all my emotion bottled up. Well I better get going bye Josh. Bye Soph.


	2. My Life

(Sophie walked to Lucas' office to ask for a ride home.)

Hey Luke do you think I can get a ride home? Oh yeah sure so how was your first day of school? It was good I tried out for cheerleading and I have a new friend named Josh. Thats great sis I'm glad your getting involved in school activities. Whys that? Because that means it runs in the family Nate and I played basketball and your a cheerleader. Oh thats really cool but I cheer because it's the only thing I looked forward to when I would wake up. Was your life really that bad Soph? Most of the time it was but now my life is great I get to finish growing up with my brothers. Oh okay well lets get going Soph.

(Lucas pulls up in front of Nathan's house to drop Sophie off.)

Thanks for the ride Luke I'll see you tomorrow morning for school. Yes you will now go do your homework. Okay I will bye. Bye.

(Sophie walked up and into her house.)

Nathan Haley I'm home. Hey Soph how was your first day asked Nathan. It was good I tried out for cheerleading and I made a friend. Well thats good and Haley and I were talking about letting you get your permit. You guys were why? Well because next year you will be able to drive to school and take Jamie to school to and pick him up. Do you really want me to learn to drive Nate. Yes I do I think it would help Haley and I out a lot. Thanks Nate.

(Sophie walked up stairs to her room. Then there was a knock at her door.)

Who is it? Its me Jamie. Oh come on in Jamie. So whats up Aunt Sophie. Nothing just about to do some homework what about you Jamie? Oh finished my homework in class and was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the river court to play a game with me. Yes can I do my homework real fast it will only take a few minutes. Okay I'll go change and I'll wait for you downstairs.

(Sophie finished her homework,changed and went downstairs.)

Hey Jamie are you ready to go? Yeah lets go tell mom and dad and then will go. Alright Jamie. Mom dad is it okay if Aunt Sophie and I go to the river court? Yeah baby you can go. Jamie do you think I can tag along? Yeah dad you can lets just go already so I can beat Aunt Sophie at basketball. Jamie I wouldn't be so sure that your going to beat me. Whys that Aunt Sophie? Because my dad is Dan Scott the basketball player is my father,Nathan and Lucas are my brothers. Well that doesn't mean anything. Well it does to me and I'm going to kick you little butt Jamie.

(They all walked to the river court to play a one on one game of basketball.)

Come on Jamie show me what you got. Aunt Soph I will I'll school you. Yeah okay Jamie. Dang it I can't yell go Jamie or go Sophie because ones my son and the other is my sister. You guys suck you know that. Dad will you just keep score for us? Yes I guess I can do that for you Jamie. Thanks dad. No problem buddy.

(They were about 5 minutes into the game when Dan walked up.)

Hey son. Dad what are you doing here. I came here to see you and my grandson. Nate can you come here please asked Sophie. Yeah so whats up Soph? Is that my dad? Yeah that is I don't think he knows who you are though. Well he is such a jerk though making our mom give me up like that. Well the only thing I remember is mom and dad told grandma and grandpa that they weren't having anymore kids. Oh wow maybe that's why they gave me up. Maybe but we will never know unless we talk to mom. Well does mom ever come around? Yes but mainly on holidays. Well go talk to dad Jamie and I will walk home. No I have nothing to say to him.

(Nathan,Jamie and Sophie all walk home to have dinner.)

Haley thanks for dinner it was really amazing. Thanks Soph it means a lot for me to hear you say that. Nate did you have fun at the river court with the kids? Well about 5 minutes after the kids started there game Dan walked up. Did he say anything to Sophie or notice who she was? Not that i know of no he didn't but I think we need to call mom. Why do we need to call mom Nathan? Because she needs to know that Sophie is living with us. Okay Nathan we can call her tomorrow when the kids are at school.

(The next morning at school.)

Josh hey did you make the basketball team? Yes I did and did you make the cheer team? I haven't looked yet. Oh well I can look for you Soph? Please do. Okay I will be right back. Okay. So guess what Sophie? What? You made the cheer team. Oh my gosh yay! This year is going to be great. Why do you say that it looks more like freshmen year to me. Well because I'm living with people who love me. Well that's great Soph I'm glad your happy you deserve to be happy.


	3. The Unexpected

(Back at the Scott house.)

Hales do you have my moms new cell phone number cause I know she's in town this week for work. Oh yeah honey its on the fridge why. I'm going to invite her over for dinner so she can see Sophie. That sounds like a great idea honey I hope she can make it. Yeah so do I and she gets to see how grown up Jamie and Lydia are. Thats a big plus Nate.

(Sophie is going to cheer practice after school.)

Hey Soph you want me to walk with you to the gym? Yeah that would be great thanks Josh. Soph do you wanna go with me to this party at Jordan's house this weekend? Yeah that sounds like fun. Jordan's party's are alway the best. Whys that? Well his parents are like never home and they buy alcohol before they leave town. Oh that does sound fun do you drink at these parties? Sometimes not enough to where I'm drunk what about you Soph. Yeah I do once in a while to. Well I better get to practice before Coach Scott gets mad. Bye Josh.

(That night at the house.)

Soph can you come see me when your done with your homework? Yeah sure Nate I'll be done in 15 minutes. Okay cause I need to tell you about who's joining us for dinner. Really who's joining us for dinner and it better not be Dan. No its not Dan it's our mom who's coming to dinner. Why did you invite her to dinner Nate! Because she is your mom and it was most likely Dan who made her give you up Soph. You know what your probably right.

(After dinner)

So Nate why did you want me to come to dinner tonight? Well I wanted to ask you about my little sister? What about your little sister your dad threatened bodily harm to her so I wanted her safe I gave her up. Mom Sophie is your daughter she came here looking for family. And you and Haley decided to let her move in with you why? Because mom she didn't have anyone. Well that doesn't give you a right to adopt her. Mom if your going to act like this you can leave now!

(Friday Night Party Night.)

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Hello?" "Hey Soph I'm on my way to pick you up now are you ready?" "Yeah just about how far are you?" "I'm about 15 minutes away." "Good that gives me some time to finish getting ready." "Will you at least be ready by the time I get there?" "I should be if you hang up the phone I can finish." "Okay I'll see you when I get there." "Okay Josh see you then bye." "Bye"

(Josh and Sophie arrive at the party.)

Soph do you want a beer? Yeah sure why not. Okay I'll be right back okay. Okay hurry up. Alright jeez I'm going. When Josh came back he handed her a beer. Thanks Josh so what do people normally do here? Well its either dance, talk, or sex why. I was just wondering Josh. Well lets just dance and talk unless you want sex Soph. That sounds more like your asking me for sex. No I'm not I was just asking if that's what you want. Okay well maybe some other time.

(Sophie is so drunk that she throws herself at Josh. Josh leads Sophie upstairs.)

Sophie are you sure you want to do this? Yes I'm sure I want to do this. Then we began kissing and then Josh started kissing down my I pulled off his shirt and saw his six pack and I thought it was sexy. Once the sex was over with Josh took me home.

(6 weeks later.)

Hey Josh whats up? Nothing what about you babe. I think I might be pregnant. What do you mean we only had sex the one time. Yeah I know and it only takes one time though. Well if thats so then I want nothing to do with you anymore Soph. Josh I only said I think I didn't say I was for sure. Well when you find out let me know. If you want nothing to do with me then why should I. You know what your right don't tell me I could careless.

(Latter back at home.)

Nate I need to talk to you its really important. What is it Soph did you get in trouble at school today. No its a lot bigger then that your going to want to kick me out. Whats wrong Soph? About 6 weeks about I had sex at a party and I think I'm pregnant. Nate I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. Soph don't worry about it I'm here for you no matter what and same with Haley. Well can you go buy me a pregnancy test? Yeah I can but Haley and I have one in the bathroom. Well can I use it? Yes you can. Thanks.

(Sophie found the pregnancy test and took it.)

So I took the pregnancy test and now I have to wait. Nate did anyone in our family ever get pregnant as a teen? Not that I know of why? Well I'm a freshmen in high school and I was only asking. Well how long do you have to wait before you find out and I'm gonna call Lucas and tell him to come over. It says to wait 5 minutes and why does Luke have to be here? Because he's your brother to.

(Nathan called Lucas and told him and he rushed right over.)

Nate what do you mean she might be pregnant? Well she came home and told me about the party she went to about 6 weeks ago. Well where is she so we can find out the result of the test. Sophie Elizabeth Scott come down here please. Yeah Nathan? Whats the result of your pregnancy test? It's positive but I don't know what to do now. Well what about the father? He doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm sorry Soph I really am. Luke and Nate what do I do I was hoping this would never happen to me and now it has. Soph were here for you now and forever and were here for what ever you choose to do with the baby. Nate I don't wanna be like mom and dad and give my baby up. Well then don't Haley Luke and I will help you when you need it like with school.

(2 months later.)

Ahh Nate I need your help. Whats going on Soph? I can't go to school and I'm fat. Sophie your not fat your pregnant and 14 weeks along. I know but it feels like I'm showing a lot faster then other women. Well Soph your 15 other women are much older. Do you think I'm making a mistake Nate? No I don' t I just wish you would have waited before having sex but I'm okay as long as your taking responsibility for your actions. Thanks Nate and is Luke here yet? Yes he is are you going to school now? Yeah I am going to go. So you changed your mind back to going are you sure? Yeah I wanna go see my friends and I need to talk to Josh. Well have a good day. Thanks Nate and bye. Bye sis.


	4. The Beginning

Once I was out the door I walked really fast to Lucas' car. Hey Luke thanks for waiting for me sorry I took so long. It's okay why did it take you so long? I wasn't going to go to school but then I thought since I'm going to miss school once the baby is here. Oh yeah thats smart to go to school up until you have the baby Sophie. Yeah I also need to talk to Josh about this.

(They pull up to the school and Sophie gets out and walks in to the school.)

Hey Josh can I talk to you please? Whats up Sophie? Are you sure you want nothing to do with me and our baby? Actually I was going come and talk to you I think we should get back together. You mean that? Yes I do I really want to be there for you and the baby. Josh that means so much to me I was really hoping you would say that. Why is that Soph? Because I was scared that I was going to go through this alone. I wouldn't do that to you because I think I'm falling in love. Josh your so sweet.

(Just then the first bell rang to go to class.)

As Josh and I were walking to first hour he grabbed my hand to show everyone we were a couple. Josh you don't have to do this its not like anyone knows its your baby. Soph I want to and I know I don't but I want everyone to know that the baby is mine. Well then why don't you scream out that your my baby daddy. Because then that's a different story babe its just us and our family that knows. Well if that's what you want Josh. That's not all I want I want us to live together and raise this baby. Well I have my first doctors appointment today if you wanna take me? I wouldn't miss it for the world if I get to see our baby.

(After school at the doctors office.)

Josh thanks so much for coming with me I haven't been this nervous in a while. Why were you so nervous about something? Well because when my adopted mom died I wanted to find my real family. So why were you nervous about meeting your real family? Because I didn't know if they would except me for who I am. Well I'm glad they did cause or else I wouldn't have met you. Well I better go and let them know I'm here for my appointment. Okay baby.

(Just then we walked in and I walked up to the counter and told them I was here.)

we need you to fill out some paperwork so we can put it in your file. Okay do you need my insurance card and information? Yes we do but only after you fill out all this paperwork. Oh okay well I'll be right back then. Okay and we also need any information on the father. Oh okay so its a really good thing that I brought him with me right? Yes because we need to know if he's allergic to anything to keep the baby safe. Okay well I'll go fill out the paperwork and bring it back up to you.

(Once Sophie filled out the paperwork and turned it back in she waited for her name to be called.)

Sophie Scott the doctor is ready for you now come and follow me back. Come on Josh lets go were going to see our baby! I'm coming babe. Okay. Hello Sophie I'm I will be the one to deliver your baby. I think that sounds really good to us. Okay well is this your first appointment? Yes it is I know I waited to long but now was the right time for me. That's fine as long as its still early on in the pregnancy. Oh okay well can I see my baby? Yes you can lets start the ultrasound. Lets. Okay so here is your baby and if you hear that its the heart beat. Well why does it sound all weird? Well it sounds like theres two heart beats and its confirmed your having twins. Did you just say twins? Yes your having twins and in about 12 weeks you can tell the sex of the babies. Oh okay thanks. Your welcome here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins and I'll see you next month. Okay bye. Bye Sophie.

(When Josh drove Sophie home he told her they would figure it out along the way.)

Nate,Hales I need you guys to come here I have to tell you something. Hey whats going on Soph? Lets wait for Nathan and I'll tell you guys whats going on. Whats going on Soph that you need us both? Well you guys know that I had my first doctors appointment today right? Yes we did why what happened asked Nathan? Well the doctor told me that I'm having twins and that in 12 weeks I find out what I'm having. Well that's great about finding out the sex of the babies but we don't have that much room. I know you guys don't and Josh asked me to move in with him. Would you guys be okay with that. Well Sophie considering your only 15 no were not okay with you moving in with Josh. Nate were already going to be a family just living together. I don't care Sophie Elizabeth Scott your my little sister and I stand but what I say.

(Sophie ran up and hugged Nathan she's always wanted to hear someone say that.)

Thanks Nate I've always wanted someone to care for me as much as you and Haley do. Well your my little sister and I'm looking out for whats best for you. Anyways I was thinking since Lucas and Peyton have a bigger house that you might want to move in with them. Really I like it here but I can talk to Lucas but thanks Nate. Your welcome Sophie I love you little sis. I love you too big bro.


	5. Almost Here

When I woke up this morning I knew I needed to talk to Peyton and Lucas. I also had to make sure little 3 year old Sawyer Scott was okay. I can't believe I'm an aunt to my two older brothers kids. Now here I am 15 years old with twins on the way I want to be ready but I'm not. Nate can you call Lucas and ask him if I can come over and talk to him? Yeah sure how did you sleep? I couldn't really sleep I can't get comfortable anymore. Oh I'm sorry I'll call Lucas now. Thanks Nate I'm going to go get ready now. Alright breakfast should be ready when your done.

(After I tok a shower and had breakfast Nate dropped me off at Lukes.)

Hey Luke do you think I can talk to you and Peyton? Yeah Peyton is getting Sawyer ready so they should be down soon. Okay its like really important but thanks for being here for me. Soph I will always be here for you. You are my little sister next to my other little sister Lily. Wait you have another little sister? Yeah Lily is our Uncle Keith and my mom's daughter she is the same age and Jamie. Really I didn't know Jamie and Lily were the same age. Then again I didn't know you had a little sister. Yeah well thats not our fault its Dan's. I know but I just wanna get to know you and Nate. Why are you wanting to get to know us? Because I've never had anyone that cared so much about me. Well now you do and we love you Sophie and I don't think we would trade it for the world. I'm the lucky one Luke you guys made my life a lot better. I'm glad we made a difference Soph.

(Just then Peyton walked down the stairs with Sawyer in her arms.)

Hey Sophie what are you doing here? Well I came here to talk to you and Lucas about something. Nate called me and asked if she could come over and I said yes. Oh well whats up Sophie? Okay I know your house is bigger then Nate's and I was wondering if I could live here? Wait I thought Nate and Haley loved you there. They do and the problem is that I'm having twins so theres not enough room there. Wait did you just say twin Sophie? Yeah I did Lucas and thats why I need a place to live. Peyton what do you say? Well I say yes because I miss taking care of babies. Thanks guys I really appreciate this.

(Lucas took Sophie to get her stuff and brought her back to her new house.)

Thanks Luke this means a lot to me so which room is mine? This one only because the room next door opens up to this room. Why do I get this room Luke? So when the twins get here they have there own room and you have an easier time getting them. Thanks Luke I love it I can't wait till I find out what I'm having. Well I kinda hope you have boys. Well I want a boy and a girl then it will be all good. Well then the girls out number the boys in the family. So what Luke I want both but I would be fine with boys to. Well thats good to hear.

It has been a few weeks now and living with Lucas and Peyton is really great. Sophie are you almost ready to go to the DMV? No Luke nothing fits me anymore I'm huge and I'm only 5 months pregnant. Well then I guess I should take you shopping first right? Yes please Lucas and thank you. Alright lets go and then will go to the DMV. Thanks so much Luke. Well what are big brothers for? To make sure there little sisters are safe and cared for. Yes that is but I sometimes wish you waited before you had sex. Why because we weren't smart and here I'am 5 months pregnant. No Soph I just wish you were older and in love. Lucas I think somethings wrong. What do you mean somethings wrong? I don't feel like I did yesterday I feel different today. Well do you want me to take you to the hospital? Yes please I think something is really wrong. Okay then lets go Peyton, Sawyer come on Sophie needs to go to the hospital.

(Lucas,Peyton,Sophie, and Sawyer were all in the emergency room waiting.)

Hey I'm going to go call Haley and Nathan and tell them to come pick up Sawyer. Okay Luke I'll stay with Sophie incase they call her back. Okay thanks Peyton your helping out so much. Yeah Well she's my sister in law I love her Lucas. I know you do but I don't think she can take a loss. Well I better go make this call and talk to her I think she's going a little stir crazy. Okay hey Sawyer go talk to Aunt Sophie. Aunt Sophie. Hey baby whats going on? Why are we here? I think something is wrong with my baby. No Aunt Sophie nothing is going to be wrong with the baby. How can you be so sure Sawyer? Because my heart says so Aunt Sophie.

Sophie Scott the doctor will see you now. I'll be right back Peyton and Sawyer. Okay send the doctor out if you need one of us. I will thanks Peyton so much. So I walked back and sat on the bed and waited for the doctor. Just then the doctor came in. Hello Sophie I'm so what seems to be the problem here. Well I'm 5 months pregnant and something feels wrong. Okay well lets do an ultrasound and see what the problem is. When the doctor pulled the machine over to me and put the cold gel in my stomach it all seemed real again. Well it looks like the babies have been moving around. Would you like to know the sex? Yes if thats possible and everything fine? Yes everything is fine and its twin boys. Okay thank you okay do you have a parent with you? Yes my older brother is in the lobby his name is Lucas Scott. Okay I will go get him and then your on your way.

Lucas Scott called the doctor your sister needs you to sign her papers. Okay can you take me to her? Yes follow me. Thank is her room go on in I'll be right back with the papers. Okay. Hey Luke said Sophie guess what? What is it Soph? There boys Luke how did you know? Well I kinda figured since Nate and Hales had a boy and we had a girl and now your having boys. Well your very smart Lucas Scott. Yes I am and you know it. Then the doctor came in okay so your sister is fine the babies were moving and it scared her but everything is fine. Thanks Doc. No problem come back anytime.

(When they left the doctors office Lucas took Sophie to get her license.)

Thanks for letting me get my licenses it means a lot to me. Sophie your going to need it your having twins you need to get around some how. Well now all I need is a car Luke. Well lets see when are you turning 16? Next Thursday May 15th. Wait Deb had you in May. I remember that May Nathan told me that Deb and Dan had a business meeting. Well wouldn't that make you guys like 10 when I was born? Yeah we were and I would have loved to known you. That means a lot to me and I really want you and Nate in my boys life and I was thinking of names. What names? I wanted to know if I could name on Keith? I think that would be nice Soph I think he would have loved to know you. Yeah so I have a name now I need one more. Well you need one more what about Carson? Thanks Luke I love it Keith Eugene Scott and Carson Royal Scott? Those are really good names I love that Keith has my middle name. Yeah well I love my boys.

( 3 and a half months later.)

Two more days until the new school year starts. All I know is its going to be a crazy year. Carson and Keith are putting up a fight I'm 16 and pregnant with twin Scott boys great. Sophie are you excited about school starting soon? No because I would much rather meet the boys now rather then after school starts. Oh I get it now you would much rather have them now in your arms. Well I'm going to go for a walk okay. Okay Sophie be careful. I will Peyt don't worry. I'm supposed to worry I'm your sister. I know I'll see you later.

(While I was walking I felt a pool of water on my feet and I looked down.)

Oh crap this did not just happen did it I said to myself. I pulled out my phone and called Lucas. Hey Soph whats going on Peyton said you went on a walk. I did and I need you to come pick me up like now. Why whats going on? Um lets just say Carson and Keith are ready to be born. Wait your in labor? Yes Lucas and please come get me I don't know how much longer I can stand here. Alright where are you? I'm in front of the church. I'm on my way now hang in there Soph. Okay I'll try just please hurry.

(Lucas pulled up just as he hung up which means he was already out of the house.)

Hey Sophie you ready to have these babies? Not really I changed my mind I would much rather wait until after school started back up. Whys that so you can get ahead of your work? Yes and I could have taken a lot home with me so I could stay with the class when I got back. Why did it have to be Scott brothers inside of me? Hmm maybe because you were the last one born you get the boys to. Not cool Lucas just get me to the hospital. Okay were like 5 minutes away your more upset now then I've ever seen Luke you know how to make a girl feel better don't you? Nah your my sister I don't have to make you feel better. Your being mean Lucas. I believe thats in my job description? Maybe but does it say anything about a pregnant teenage sister who isn't in the mood? No probably not sorry I'll back off now. Good.

Once we got there I rushed Sophie in because I didn't know how fast her labor was going. I I'm Lucas Scott and this is my sister Sophie Scott and she's in labor with twins. Okay follow us back and will get everything started. Soph I'm going to go call Nathan and Peyton okay? Okay just hurry back Luke. I took out my phone and called Nate first. Hey Luke whats up? I need you down at the hospital. Why whats going on? Sophie is in labor with the twins unless you wanna miss it? No were on our way now bye. Bye see you soon Nate. Next was to call Peyton. Hey Peyt Sophie is in labor so you might wanna get down here. Okay were on our way see you soon Luke. Okay bye Peyt.


End file.
